


(podfic) you are bright and i am blind

by yeswayappianway



Series: (podfic) in all these ways we come together [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Relationship, accidental date, weird food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Podfic of: you are bright and i am blind, by CallMeBombshellSummary from original fic:"So it was either one of several ill-advised not-quite dates,” Jason sums up after a moment, “your big brother, or me. More or less.”“More or less,” Tim agrees, leaning back again and humming slightly around the rim of his glass.Jason shakes his head slightly. “Well, sorry you got stuck with me, then,” he says, self-deprecating little grin spreading across his face.“I’m not,” Tim says, smiling that same damned unreadable Cheshire Cat smile that he’s been wearing all night. “After all, you were my first choice.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: (podfic) in all these ways we come together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	(podfic) you are bright and i am blind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are bright and i am blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017610) by [CallMeBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell). 



> many many thanks to CallMeBombshell for giving permission to podfic, and for writing this amazing series in the first place
> 
> music used is Horses by Brian Fallon

you are bright and i am blind _(with music)_ \- 1:33:22 - 66.61 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qqnp7l1s3izpcyz/you%20are%20bright%20and%20i%20am%20blind%20MUSIC.mp3)

> swears compilation starts at 1:32:08

you are bright and i am blind _(without music)_ \- 1:32:29 - 66 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4z47prqce9td7uw/you%20are%20bright%20and%20i%20am%20blind.mp3)

> swears compilation starts at 1:31:15

**Author's Note:**

> please go leave feedback for the author if you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> let me know if you run into any trouble with the files/streaming, and i'll do what i can to help. i'm also still learning my way around podfic, so if you have any advice or suggestions regarding ways i could improve future podfics with regards to recording or editing, i'm all ears! (please note: i am not looking for suggestions regarding my choices or my interpretations, purely the technical side of things.)


End file.
